Par pure provocation
by Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash
Summary: Une nuit, la meute se rendra au jungle. Evidemment, Stiles adore provoquer Derek. Comme toujours, le loup y répondra et ce que Stiles perdra sera sa virginité. OS Lemon Sterek


**Hello! **

**Voilà un petit OS bien osé, bien piquante, bien citronné enfin bref, vous avez compris. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît, c'est mon premier lemon oui oui... Donc voilà, ne me frappez pas okay? **

**Breffons, TW ne m'appartient pas, elle est à J. Davis, MTV et aux acteurs (plus qu'à moi en tout cas). **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture hein. :)**

**Pairing:**** Stiles X Derek**

**Presque ****PWP**

**Rating:**** M, il est justifié car présence d'un lemon yaoï, donc relation consentante entre deux mecs hypra sexy si vous voulez mon avis (en fait non.)**

**Musique:**** Radioactive -Rita Ora**

** Latch -Sam Smith & Disclosure**

* * *

**_Par pure provocation._**

_Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder -Oscar Wilde_

**Jungle.**

La boîte était pleine à craquer de jeunes gens se trémoussant comme des forcenés sur la piste. Elle était pleine à craquer de jeunes hommes prêts à se faire dévorer la bouche. Le jungle était plein à craquer d'hormones bouillonnantes et d'odeurs déroutantes et pourtant ce tenait là Derek, scrutant les environs de la salle.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Sa meute bien évidemment. La bande d'ado avait décidé de sortir ce soir et de profiter de l'alcool et des corps à portée.

Ils étaient tous désinhibés, dansant, se trémoussant, déhanchant au rythme effréné et sans fin de la musique. Ils avaient tous un pied de nez et se frottaient sans pudeur aucune.

Derek lui était spectateur de cette scène inintéressante. Enfin au premier abord.

Son regard bleu électrique fixa un long moment un brun, paumes en l'air, bougeant des hanches lascivement. Le petit brun ne semblait rien remarquer, il était ivre, mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il s'était laissé entraîner par la voix doucereuse planant sur les notes électro, il dansait sans y penser, enfin il se frottait à un corps sans y penser.

Il offrait à un certain loup-garou une vue entichante, perverse, mesquine, chaude, brûlante… Une image, des gestes, chaque seconde qui passait n'échappant pas à son œil scrutateur.

**Un regard.**

Stiles fixa le grand méchant loup à travers la salle. Oh, envoûtant. Il lui semblait alors que l'adolescent dansait pour lui, le provoquait de venir.

Stiles balançait plus vite puis plus lentement ses hanches, ses mains découvrait son torse, ses flancs, ses hanches, son cou et continuait les arabesques fluides, aériennes sur son t-shirt moulant. L'ainé ferma les yeux. Ses mains… Elles remontaient le long de sa poitrine. Elle découvrait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il les faisait danser, voltiger autour de lui.

Stiles avait l'ascendant, il était puissant et il le savait, son regard le savait. Il humecta ses lèvres et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux rieurs scannaient le brun, sous toutes ses coutures.

Derek était resté droit comme un i, imperturbable en surface. A l'intérieur il fondait, il bouillonnait. Ses yeux gris/verts prenant une teinte bleu électrique se posèrent sur l'humain. Il combattait le désir de vouloir le rejoindre et de le faire soupirer d'aise et de plaisir.

Stiles continuait sa provocation en poussant le vice loin. Il colla ses fesses à un inconnu derrière lui, faisant passer ses bras derrière sa nuque. Dans cette position, son corps s'arcbouta et il put se presque se fondre en l'homme derrière lui. Il faisait descendre son corps lentement, de façon féline et remontait en souriant. Il enleva une de ses mains de la nuque et la fit descendre jusqu'à la cuisse derrière lui pour remonter doucement jusqu'à la hanche, en frôlant l'aine. Il rit et toucha son cou du dos de ses doigts, les fit toucher son flanc, son ventre et sa cuisse qu'il caressa de bas en haut, graduellement. Il se mouvait dans une grâce presque provocante et le regard enflammé de Stiles était légèrement teinté d'une folie charnelle destructrice. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à Derek était insoutenable, si sexy, si vulgaire. L'inconnu venait de poser ses mains sur les hanches de l'hyperactif qui geignit en fixant férocement l'ancien alpha. Le jeune blond derrière lui caressa de son nez la clavicule offerte de l'adolescent et Derek puis déceler sur son visage un doux sourire. Toute l'attitude de l'hyperactif n'était que pure provocation.

Derek n'allait pas se laisser faire. Coupant à travers foule il marcha jusqu'à Stiles qu'il arracha des bras du blond qui protesta. Derek le regarda intensément et sourit de manière carnassière « On ne le touche pas. » Il fit miroiter ses yeux bleus électrique et grogna. Stiles content d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait sourit à l'homme avant de se coller à son vis-à-vis. Derek y vit un assentiment et il retourna l'ado pour plaquer son dos contre son torse. Il pencha la tête et suçota le cou de Stiles. Il lapa un petit bout de chair, le mordilla et le suça. Il le lâcha et l'aspira à nouveau. De ses dents, il rappa la peau rougie et un déposa un dernier coup de langue. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches étroites et il poussa son bassin contre les fesses du plus jeune. Stiles soupira.

Enfin ce qu'il avait prévu avait marché. Son t-shirt moulant le collait trop à la peau, la rendant moite. Son jean très serré ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination et de là, il pouvait mieux sentir le lycanthrope derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il aille remercier Lydia pour ça d'ailleurs. La musique ce faisait plus lente, plus entraînant, plus entêtante, plus forte à certains moments et tellement tellement rapide à la fois. Derek sentit les cheveux de l'ado avant de grogner.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Stiles ? » _articula le grand à son oreille.

L'adolescent lui ne l'écoutait presque plus. Son envie était plus pressante, plus grandissante et il se décolla du torse chaud et ferme pour se retourner et empoigner la veste en cuir de l'ancien alpha. Il le regarda, se lécha les lèvres et gémit, ondulant sur lui. Il redoubla d'ardeur en voyant les yeux voilés de désir de l'autre. Ses mains s'aventuraient, descendant plus bas afin de mieux remonter. Audacieux ses mains glissèrent dans les poches arrière du loup et il les malaxa durement. Il soupira d'aise à se contact. Derek était devenu passif et il n'aimait pas ça. Il écarta durement les mains baladeuses du plus jeune et se pencha. Il suça légèrement son lobe et mordilla durement le cartilage de son oreille. Stiles couina, pris entre plaisir et douleur, pris entre s'abandonner et se battre et il décida de se laisser aller. Le loup heureux le prit par la taille et commença à se déhancher avec lui, l'adolescent tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir prise à son cuir. Derek sourit et se colla un peu plus à l'adolescent. Son autre main attrapa la cuisse de Stiles et la posa sur sa hanche.

Stiles surpris écarquilla les yeux et le loup dans un accès de folie mima un coup de butoir violent mais doux à la fois. Il regarda l'adolescent rouge, essoufflé en face de lui et le pris par le bras.

_« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »_ cria l'autre.

_« Loft, tout de suite. »_

Derek passa devant Cora, Lydia et Isaac sans leur prêter attention. Stiles leur dit désolé avant de sortir de la boîte chaude.

L'air frais fouetta son visage et il se rabroua quelque peu. Le lycaon ne lui laissa le temps de rien et l'amena directement à sa voiture. Un vague regard l'incita à ne pas contredire son ordre tacite. Il monta dans l'habitacle sans plus de cérémonie.

**/**

Derek venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Stiles choir sur son canapé. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il allait lui sauter dessus. Il fallait qu'il canalise ses pulsions sinon…

Il passa son visage sous de l'eau froide et descendit les marches, lentement une à une. Une énergie puissante l'accablait par vagues, onde par onde il ressentait une fébrilité, un désir grandissant et un feu ravageur l'enflammer. Etourdi il arriva dans le salon et découvrit Stiles, assis sur la table de la cuisine, jambes écartées et t-shirt tombant sur son épaule, l'air assez éméché.

En voyant le loup, l'adolescent sourit comme un gamin et passa une main dans ses cheveux désorganisés.

_« Hey Sourwolf… Viens ici le petit chaperon rouge t'attends. »_ Désigna l'adolescent, doucement et sensuellement.

Derek comme hypnotisé approcha lentement et se plaça entre les jambes fines et musclés du brun.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda bêtement le plus âgé.

_« Parce que je le peux. »_ sourit l'ado.

_« Tu le peux ou tu le veux ? »_

_« Derek, je t'en prie. »_

L'hyperactif regarda de ses yeux brillant l'homme face à lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa voix presque claire résonner à travers le silence.

_« Lorsque je te voie, je veux plus de toi. Lorsqu'on se touche, je veux tes mains partout sur moi. Lorsque tu me frappes, je veux y voir de l'affection. Lorsque tu me regarde, je veux voir tes yeux bruler de désir. Lorsque tu me parles, je veux que tu murmures à mon oreille des choses perverses. Lorsque tu me sauves, je veux te voir entrer par la fenêtre de ma chambre. A chaque fois que je te vois, je te veux toi. A chaque fois que je pense à toi, je me touche. »_

L'adolescent caressa son cou puis descendit. _« Là »_ désigna-t-il en touchant sa clavicule. Il descendit, toujours plus bas et frôla un de ses mamelons. _« Ici, je veux ta langue, je veux que tu les mordilles jusqu'au sang »_ Il pinça ses tétons et descendit, jusqu'à son nombril _« Là »._ Il fixait toujours Derek qui le regardait captivé par chacun de ses gestes. _« Ici aussi. »_ dit-il, pressant sa paume contre la bosse de son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, extatique. Il gémit et ré-ouvrit les yeux.

_« A chaque fois que tu me plaques contre un mur, je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Je veux ma dose de toi. Chaque jour, je vis sans réellement le faire. Je te veux toi et maintenant que je peux, autant t'avoir »_ déclara-t-il.

Il posa ses bras sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis et s'approcha doucement des lèvres roses et fines de Derek. Le loup sentait le souffle chaud caresser son visage et l'odeur d'alcool se mélangeait à l'odeur caramel qui émanait de l'hyperactif. Des lèvres sucrées se posèrent sur les siennes. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et dansèrent. Chaque langue taquinait l'autre, ne laissant personne prendre le dessus, rendant coup sur coup. Le baiser devint bien vite plus impétueux, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, les lèvres se mordillèrent et se sucèrent, les langues se titillaient. A bout de souffle, Stiles s'écarta. _« Wow.__»_

Derek sourit et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille du plus petit. Il s'arrêta et le contempla longtemps. Sur son visage on pouvait encore voir les cernes noirs qui attestaient du passage du Nogitsune. Ses cheveux étaient désormais un peu plus longs et sa peau un peu plus pâle.

Derek resta sans bouger quelques secondes et fondit sur les lèvres rouges et gonflés de l'ado. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, c'était un baiser qui était brutal ou l'envie, la passion dévorante et la soif de sexe passait. Toute frustration était libérée et bon sang qu'il aimait ça. Derek planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre des lèvres jeunes et il lapa les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlait de la blessure.

Sans plus de ménagement, Derek arracha son chandail et laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau pâle et laiteuse, explorant chaque partie de peau à portée. Bientôt, ses lèvres remplaçaient ses mains. Elles léchèrent le cou puis la clavicule, laissant un coup de dents sur la jugulaire, descendant toujours plus bas, faisant des cercles autour de ses abdos, le long de son nombril. Puis il s'attaqua mesquinement à ses tétons qu'il mordilla légèrement. Il les suça sans retenue et les taquina de ses doigts.

Stiles était rouge essoufflé, son cœur battait irrégulièrement et son corps tremblait, il était cambré cherchant encore plus de contact, _« encore plus de Derek »_ pensa-t-il. Ses doigts fébrile prirent le bas de son t-shirt et le releva, effleurant du bout des doigts le torse musclé et bien dessiné du loup. Derek s'écarta et fit voler vêtements et chaussures, se retrouvant avec un boxer pour seul vêtement.

_« Oh mon dieu »_ s'éventa l'adolescent.

Derek lui fit un de ses magnifique sourire, ceux où l'on distingue ses fossettes et ses yeux qui pétillent. Il s'approcha et colla sa bouche à son oreille _« Tu n'as encore rien vu. »_

Stiles couina d'anticipation et de désir mêlé et enchaîna ses doigts à la chevelure ébène. Derek rapprocha leur deux bassins et imprima un coup de reins, puis deux et enfin un troisième. Toujours à son oreille il continua _« Tu es trop habillé Stiles. Beaucoup trop. »_

Stiles y vit comme un ordre et se recula légèrement. Il prit lentement, délicatement l'ourlet de son vêtement et le releva, découvrant chaque centimètre de sa peau blanche, il avançait, s'arrêtait pour fixer son vis-à-vis et continuait lentement mais surement. Il passa son chandail par-dessus sa tête et laissa retomber ses bras ballants. Il se releva et défit le bouton de son jean, l'enlevant jambe par jambe et d'un coup de pied, l'envoya choir là où se trouvait les autres vêtements.

Derek admirait la vue de ce corps, magnifique dans ses proportions, mince, élancé, une odeur alléchante et des tétons rougis et dressés, des marques de dents pourpres, des trainées rosâtres laissées par ses baiser. Tout de ce corps n'était qu'un appel à la luxure.

Stiles lui réfléchissait à vive allure. Qu'allait-il faire ? Devait-il lui laisser les commandes, ou prendre les devants ? Ecouter son instinct ?

Il arrêta de penser, se mit à genoux et posa ses longs doigts sur l'élastique noir du boxer. Derek le regarda avec peur désir.

_« Tu es sûr ? »_

_« Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je fais alors oui, je suis sûr. »_

Stiles lécha ses lippes entre-ouvertes à la vue de l'appendice qui déformait le bout de tissu. Avec une lenteur calculée il libéra le morceau de chair et attendit _« Oh mon dieu Derek »_.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et il enroula ses doigts fins à la base de la verge. Il approcha sa bouche et ouvrit timidement les lèvres, accueillant la chaire de l'homme de jais. Le début fut maladroit mais rapidement Stiles se laissa porter. Sa langue descendait lentement le long de la hampe et remontait en serrant la base. Parfois il déposait de doux baiser sur le gland, d'autres il alternait entre légères succions avant de l'avaler goulument et de le laisser dans cette antre chaude et suave.

Derek perdait rapidement pied. La sensation d'étau et la chaleur moite qui entourait son membre le rendait fou. Les petits bruits obscènes que faisait l'adolescent lorsque la hampe de chair sortait de sa bouche et suçait doucement son gland l'étourdissait, l'hyperactif releva ses yeux brillant de larmes à lui, le regardant comme si c'était la personne la plus belle au monde. Cette vision l'emplit de désir. Il sentait la sensation brulante qui montait crescendo en lui et il ne put l'arrêter. Doucement il écarta la tête de Stiles de sa verge et lui lança un regard doux. Pas maintenant se disait-il.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'ado et vit que son membre suintait, une légère goutte nacrée perlait le long de sa hampe. Derek l'essuya de son doigt faisant trembler l'homme devant lui. Doucement il le retourna face à la table et releva son bassin. Stiles agrippa de ses mains la table en bois et restant pantelant d'anticipation. Derek se pencha et lécha son entrée. Stiles gémit de surprise et son corps se détendit, le muscle chaud laissait des traces humides le long de ses fesses. Il en voulait plus. Derek dû le sentir « Stiles. » dit-il. Le concerné tourna sa tête et le loup posa deux de ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

Stiles sourit et accueilli les doigts, les léchant et les suçant. Il les enduisit de bave, laissant sa langue entourer les doigts chaud de son amant et mimant des bruits de succions longs ainsi que des gémissements. On grondement rauque franchit les lippes du lycanthrope qui retira ses doigts rapidement. Il imprima un mouvement circulaire autour de l'anneau de chair qui se détendit. Il introduisit un doigt et Stiles se crispa de douleur. Derek caressa ses reins, ses hanches et son dos avant de toucher sa verge et d'entendre l'homme sous lui souffler de plaisir contenu. D'une inflexion du poignet, l'adolescent se détendit complètement et il enchaîna une suite de lents va-et-vient, il y ajouta un second doigt et toucha brièvement la prostate.

_« Oh putain, oui ! Là, juste ici… »_ L'ado perdait pied, le plaisir était trop grand. _« Derek… Je »_

Derek retoucha sa prostate et continua à masser le point sensible et Stiles se tendit et cria sa jouissance. Il venait de se déverser dans la main du loup. Derek se lécha les doigts et alla embrasser son amant, mélangeant entre leurs langue le sperme du plus jeune. Leurs bouches se quittèrent et Stiles gémit de désespoir.

_« Je te veux Derek… S'il te plaît »_ geignit-il.

Derek prêt à exaucer ce vœux releva un peu plus le bassin de l'ado et guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée. D'une légère poussée il le fit entrer et l'hyperactif gémit de douleur. Derek s'allongea sur son dos et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que l'autre n'ait plus mal et d'un seul coup il s'enfonça dans l'antre chaude et serrée. Stiles cria de douleur et de plaisir et ses mains accrochèrent fortement la table, ses jointures devenant blanches. Derek resta ainsi longtemps, laissant le temps à l'ado de s'y habituer.

_« C'est ta première fois ? »_ demanda l'homme aux cheveux ébène qui connaissait pourtant la réponse.

_« Oui. Tu es si… »_

Derek ne laissa pas le temps à son vis-à-vis de finir qu'il se retira de toute sa longueur, laissant une sensation de vide à l'ado brun. Il serra entre ses mains ses hanches et s'enfonça d'une seul poussée en lui. Stiles gémit et poussa son bassin contre la longueur en lui, l'enfonçant toujours plus profondément.

Le lycaon imprima de rapides va-et-vient, accélérant la cadence, toujours plus vit, toujours plus forts. Dessous lui, Stiles cherchait encore plus de contact, encore plus de lui, encore plus profond.

Seuls leurs borborygmes et le bruit de leurs peau qui claquent se faisaient entendre. Parfois ce silence coïtal était perturbé par les gémissement indécent de l'adolescent et des grondements sourds de l'ex alpha.

Derek voulant changer d'angle il posa sa main sur le buste du plus petit et le releva sur ses cuisses. Pour ne pas tomber, Stiles crocheta ses mains aux cheveux et à la nuque du loup et s'empala directement sur le membre en lui. Une sensation grisante et électrique parcourra son échine et il trembla d'extase. Il sentait mieux le membre chaud en lui et ses chairs qui l'entouraient, c'était exquis. Derek souleva les cuisses du plus jeune et s'enfonça d'un coup de rein en lui touchant directement sa prostate.

_« Oh mon dieu »_ venait de franchir les lèvres. «_ Non Derek pas ici, arrête je… »_

_« Tu veux que j'arrête Stiles ? »_ demanda l'autre.

_« Non ! Je veux. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Toi. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? Dis-moi. »_ Son ton était injonctif et impérieux, Stiles gémit de frustration.

_« Je veux que t'enfonces ton dard en moi Derek, s'il te plait ? »_

Derek rit de façon grave et souleva à nouveau les cuisses fines et ferme de son amant. Il s'enfonça rapidement et ses ongles grandirent, perçant la peau de Stiles, laissant des traînées sanguinolentes. Stiles haletait, s'était trop pour lui. Il ressentait trop. Il se faisait assaillir de partout. Derek était en lui, Derek mordillait son cou, Derek taquinait ses tétons… mais Derek ne touchait pas sa verge.

Stiles leva lentement la main et voulut se caresser mais le loup attrapa son poignet et le baisa.

_« Non bébé. Je ne veux pas que tu te touches, je veux que tu viennes avec mon dard enfoncé en toi, prêt à déverser chaque goutte de sperme, toi te resserrant autour de moi, convulsant et te vidant par giclées sur ton ventre. Je sais que tu aimes ça. »_ Dit-il de sa voix, rauque, celle de son loup

Stiles gémissait fortement, son corps était pris de soubresauts violent et dans un long râle plaintif il jouit fortement, son corps tremblant violemment. Son corps trembla et les spasmes ainsi que l'étau de chair se serrant eu raison de Derek qui atteignit son paroxysme. Il grogna longtemps le nom de son compagnon et s'affaissa.

Leurs membres endoloris leur tiraient et Derek s'assis en tailleurs, posant Stiles sur ses genoux. Les mots leur manquaient et c'était mieux ainsi. Derek caressait doucement les cheveux rebelles de l'adolescent et murmurait doucement des paroles réconfortantes. Ils étaient baignés dans une ambiance post-coïtale et Stiles se leva difficilement, s'étirant et massa quelque peu ses membres.

Il se retourna et ramassa leurs affaires mais quelque chose suspendit son geste : le sperme de Derek s'écoulait entre ses cuisses et s'était agréable. Il sourit en sentant le regard lourd du lycanthrope sur lui, un regard lourd de désir et il se retourna.

_« Déjà prêt pour un autre round ? »_ demanda gentiment l'ado.

_« Pour toi, toujours. Toute la nuit si il le faut. »_

Derek souleva son amant et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre où ils continueraient leurs ébats, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Morphée les emporte.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vous pouvez même me lyncher la tête, à votre guise. Bisous à vous !**

**Nota Bene: Reviews?**

**Harlequins.**


End file.
